Jen and Tilly: The Sweet In-Between
by Grifflynn
Summary: This story is an exploration of an alternative universe starring Jen and Tilly from Hollyoaks. Different choices result in different outcomes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ice blue. Her eyes, not like Tilly's warm, ocean blue. Still the bluest, clearest eyes she'd ever seen. Icy _and_ clear. Almost supernatural. Jen felt a shiver roll down her back as the woman's gaze swept over her.

"Magdalena Corvin, head of the Art Department" she said crisply. Her glacial eyes peered at Jen from behind her chic Armani glasses, her hand out to her.

"Uhm, Jen," she stuttered as she squeezed the woman's cold hand in hers, "Jen Gilmore."

"I thought as much...welcome to Huxley Green Collegiate." She said cooly. Jen thought for a moment she saw a smirk pull at the corner of the woman's mouth. Jen smiled nervously back, "Thank you!"

Jen met her gaze, taking in her shapely face, her skin was shiny and smooth, but for a few slight creases at the corner of her eyes and mouth. Jen tried not to stare at her stark beauty. She seemed ageless. On closer observation, her dark pile of curls on the top of her head were laced with the slightest sliver of silver, revealing a much older countenance.

"Follow me," she said turning from Jen to head down the hall. Her strides were effortless. A few doors down, Jen stood behind her, anxiously fingering her bracelets as she looked up and down the empty hall of the school. The keys in Magdalena's hand jingled as she unlocked the classroom door. As if reading her mind, "The others will be in a bit later. First week back, most of them don't have as much preparation as we do here in Art!"

Jen's stomach burned and writhed with nervousness. She wished then that she had more than a quick cup of coffee and slice of toast that morning for breakfast.

She nervously smoothed the front of her pleated skirt and tried to calm the jumble of thoughts racing through her head. She felt almost under dressed compared to Magdalena's professional skirt and blazer combo.

Jen followed Magdalena into the classroom. Despite the room being flooded by the early morning sunlight, Magdalena flicked the overhead lights on. Jen squinted, adjusting to the glaring brightness.

"And this," Magdalena said with a flourish,"is my Art Room!" Jen blinked and gazed around the room in awe. Large and spacious, it had an industrial loft feel to it. The tall walls topped with high windows allowed for the greatest amount of diffused light. Cupboards and shelves were filled with colourful pots of paints, pastels, canvas, fine art papers. There was a pottery corner. High quality wooden easels carefully stacked in their own open cupboard. Every wall had student drawings and paintings. Even the high windows had stained glass pieces hanging in them. Another door led to a dark room. Jen nearly swooned with excitement. Magdalena and her bright blue eyes watched Jen's face.

"Only the best here," she said pleased with Jen's reaction. She laid the pile of books and papers in her arms down on the desk.

"Let me give you a tour," Magdalena said. Her heels clicked evenly on the paint splattered linoleum floor as she led her around the room, opening drawers, and cupboards, all the while chit chatting. Jen was thoroughly distracted, barely able to hear anything she said.

"As you can see, as my Assistant you'll have much work to do. The place is a mess and needs a good cleaning out before the students get back..." Jen snapped back to attention. Mess? She thought. Wasn't that the fun of making art?

Jen turned to her, quizzically, again feeling her stomach jump with nerves as Magdalena's clear blue eyes penetrated her.

"Where would you like me to start?" Jen asked enthusiastically.

"Everything needs to come down...I want the walls bare! I like to start the new students with a fresh slate...a blank canvas for them to fill as they go along."

"Sounds marvelous!" Jen enthused, her mind lighting up with ideas.

"Well, we only have three days to prepare before the students are back, now, you're not going to have any trouble lifting and moving things with your arm?" Magdalena raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jen's left arm, carefully wrapped in a tensor bandage.

"Oh, my arm, umm, no it shouldn't be a problem at all...the wrapping just reminds me to be mindful of it...it's almost all healed." Jen stopped, not wanting to share the horrid details of how her arm had been broken. She was relieved that Magdalena didn't ask.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, smocks in the corner, tools and such in the island drawers to remove nails if needed...ladder tucked in the dark room. I'll be in the lounge sorting lesson plans if you need me, but I'll be back in to check on you in a bit."

Jen nodded and smiled as Magdalena turned and glided out of the room. Jen inhaled, finally relaxing a bit. She went to the end of the room and pulled a smock off a coat hook, all the while looking around incredulous...the room was gorgeous, every wall covered with colour, photos, beauty.

She pulled the large paint splashed denim shirt over her skirt and blouse, rolling up the sleeves. Her mouth set with determination, she headed for the farthest corner of the room.

As she carefully began to pull down a large drawing, she could hardly wait to leave her own mark on the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Jen moved around the room tidying and sorting, she hummed a little tune under her breath. She felt relieved that she found herself in this moment, in the art room of Huxley Green. If it hadn't been for this fortuitous offer at Huxley, events may have played themselves out much differently. And most certainly, tragically.

Only days before, she had been faced with the most difficult decision.

The anxiety of the past week, faded away as she worked. She had been in such a quandary. She had sat in her armchair, cradling her Gran's tiny crystal dove in her palm. Praying for guidance. Praying for a sign. She absentmindedly traced her fingertips over the small carved details of its glassy outstretched wings. Her face etched painfully with her indecision. Time past so slowly and seemed to stretch out before her in an agonizing silence.

She held the fate of her and Tilly in her hands and in the endless beating of her aching heart. Her love of teaching art was battling inside her chest, playing a cruel game of tug of war. It was stubbornly positioned squarely against her love for Tilly. Either way she chose, she would lose.

From all the applications and interviews she had, Hollyoaks Sixth Form had offered her the incredible opportunity to teach Art full-time. An unheard of opportunity for someone so young and fresh to the profession as her. She had failed to mention this fact to Tilly. She had _purposely_ not mentioned it to Tilly.

With good reason, she justified to herself. She agonized over her decision as she waited and waited. She didn't want to unnecessarily upset Tilly, especially since they were getting on so well. And she needed time, as she tried to work out whether or not to actually accept the job. And she still had not heard back from the one place she really wanted, Huxley Green Collegiate.

Unbelievable, even to herself, as she wavered and procrastinated, she began hoping the placement offered by Hollyoaks Sixth Form _would_ slip by. Each day and moment she spent with Tilly deepened their connection. Each day and moment that she gazed into her beautiful intelligent eyes, and felt the fire of their passion as she touched her delicate skin, she felt herself tumble even more deeply in love with her. They shared their dreams, hopes and wishes. Even as they argued philosophy, their love bloomed with a breathtaking and unexpected depth that continually surprised her.

She began to realize how difficult it would be. How _impossible_ it would be to see her everyday, be aware of her presence, knowing they couldn't be together. She wasn't ready to even fathom the level of heartbreak or the pain it would cause them both.

The sobering truth was that teaching at Hollyoaks would mean the end of her and Tilly. There would be no way she could allow herself and her integrity to slip. Even as she weighed every idea she could to get around it, they all led to the same conclusion. Their love affair was forbidden. Even now as they continued to discreetly meet, layering lie upon lie to friends and family around them, it was like a splinter. A painful irritation that couldn't be pulled out, couldn't be reached, and instead festered. Jen's head ached with all the many thoughts that tumbled inside her, like an endless loop.

_If only Tilly were older...she would practically be graduating now...going to Uni..._

_If only she wasn't so mature...so confident...so beautiful and bright._

_If only my heart would quit ruling my head..._

She had been so dreadfully close to accepting the job at Hollyoaks. Fortune, this one time, was on her side. Huxley Green Collegiate saved her from the direction she knew she had to take. She paled at the thought of the consequences. It had been absolute torture, hoping, waiting, deflecting not only Tilly's questions about her next moves, but Diane's too.

Her stomach flipped tensely looking at her dwindling bank account, and the notice from the Student Loan office that her payments were coming due. The pressure was unbearable.

The offer from Huxley Green Collegiate was not as glamorous a placement as full-time teaching art in her own classroom, but close enough, as a teaching assistant position at such a prestigious school offered opportunity for advancement. It was, she mused, an incredible blessing. It meant still being able to see Tilly, albeit discreetly.

Unfortunately, as she privately agonized over her decision, Tilly could tell things were not right with her. They had a vicious argument as Tilly began growing fearful and suspicious, as every question she had of her job situation and what was causing Jen to be so vague and tight-lipped was met with silence or a change of subject.

Tilly's angry words had hurt. _"Don't you dare push me away again! All you ever worry about is your damn job! What about me? After all your promises do you even care how I feel? Why won't you tell me what's going on? Quit treating me like I can't handle the truth!  
_

Tilly had stormed off, the words stuck in her throat, strangling her. She could only watch helplessly as Tilly disappeared around the corner, the tears burning her troubled eyes. She couldn't tell her what was going on because she herself, didn't yet know.

Thankfully, the moment came when she could fully share her good fortune. It wasn't perfect, but would allow them the togetherness they so craved and longed for. It was a compromise, but one they could _both_ cope with. Until Tilly reached her 18th, and finished College in 10 months, it was a situation they could work with. Above all, she could share the truth with her and prove to her that she really _was_ all she cared about.

Now, she just had to figure out how to win her back.

...

Ironically, after their unpleasant argument, Jen had soon received the good news of the offer from Huxley Green Collegiate. It felt as if a thousand pound weight had lifted itself off her shoulders.

She ran to celebrate with Diane, and called her brother Liam and Auntie Stella to tell them the good news. Caught on the phone for hours with Liam, it had been too late that evening to contact Tilly. She decided to wait until morning, giving them both an opportunity to return to a calmer place, and hopefully for Tilly, a more receptive state.

...

Jen woke to the sound of banging in the hall outside her door.

She rolled and stretched across her bed, snuggling down under her duvet. The early morning light danced flickering shadows against her wall. She stretched her nearly healed arm out before her and rotated her wrist. Other than a weird thick feeling where her bone had knitted itself back together deflecting the blow from Ally's attack during the summer, it was almost completely healed.

Jen heard Sinead and Diane again, this time shuffling and heated whispers, and wondered what they were doing up so early.

Jen snapped to attention. _Oh yes!_ They were heading out for a pre college shopping trip to London. She quickly got out of bed and threw on her robe. After a quick trip to the toilet she sauntered down to the kitchen. She rubbed her eye and sleepily poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Aw Mum!" Sinead was yelling as she ran back upstairs.

Diane appeared at the door. "Honestly, an overnight and you'd think she was going away for a year the ways she's packed! _Hurry up_!" she yelled after Sinead.

"You're sure you don't want me to give you a lift to the station?" Jen asked tentatively, as she stirred her coffee, watching the swirl of cream mix in the dark brown liquid.

"Oh, love, no worries, it's more exciting making the taxi wait," she said sarcastically as she turned to bellow up the stairs, "Sinead _come on_!"

In a flurry of noise and dust finally the door slammed behind them and quiet engulfed the house. Peace at last.

Jen leisurely picked up the newspaper off the kitchen table and wandered over to the sofa where she curled into a corner. She took a languid sip of her coffee. A smile slowly played across her lips. Laying the newspaper to the side, she slipped her hand into her robe pocket and pulled out her mobile. She stared at it a moment, thoughtfully chewing her lip. Her face grew serious. She began typing. After several tries, she found the words she hoped would begin to make amends to Tilly.

_My dearest Tilly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with my inability to share with you what's going on with me. But I'm ready now. Remember when I mentioned Sinead & Diane would be away this week? I have house to myself...promise I'll tell you everything, please can I have a chance to make it up to you? xx J_

Tilly's immediate and snappy response made Jen's heart leap into her throat.

_Excuse me, Miss Gilmore, but I'm not finished being angry with you, so I think you'd better make it worth my while.  
_

Jen's fingers tumbled quickly over her mobile's keys.

_Please don't be mad at me, promise, tonight will proper make it up to you...wining, dining included with good news! But first, will you let me take you on a little adventure this afternoon?_

Jen anxiously held her breath.

_Count yourself lucky that I love you enough to put up with your s**t! _

_: ( I know...I'm so sorry...ppplllleeeaaasssse let me make it up to you? XXX_

_It better be really good!_

_I promise you won't regret it! xx_

_We'll see, I'm not as easy as you seem to think...x T_

_: D Will see you later then? XX J_

Jen let out a little squeak of delight and smiled widely reading Tilly's affirmative message. She leapt off the sofa in excitement, almost spilling her coffee. She had better get herself sorted for their time together, and pronto!

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, I sincerely hope you are enjoying my story. It's one way I can cope with the heartbreaking storyline Hollyoaks writers are giving us as they move into concluding Jen and Tilly this coming week. Thank you so much to all of you that have left such wonderful reviews already. Your feedback and encouragement is always appreciated! xx _Grifflynn_**

Chapter Three

Jen waited patiently on the bench in the Folly, excited and nervous to see Tilly. She had wanted to surprise her with a little adventure. The late morning air had the distinct chill of early fall, yet as the sun crested higher, it felt like the day was going to be quite pleasant and warm. _Perfect_, she thought.

She looked up, her heart skipping a beat as Tilly came around the corner. She watched her as she slowly walked towards her, arms folded across her chest. Jen rose to meet her. Tilly, guarded and sullen, stopped in front of her. She looked at her, her eyes reflecting the lingering storm in their blue depths.

"Tilly," Jen said gently, "thank you for meeting me." Tilly wavered in front of her, quiet, she grimaced, nodding slightly.

Jen tilted her head, apologetically, "I'm so sorry...I know you're still upset with me...I didn't know what to say because I've not been sure what's gong on with me and the job situation..." Jen reached out and caressed down her arm. Tilly's face softened slightly, she seemed near to tears.

Jen peered at her face, as she looked down and away. "I promise you everything is going to be alright..." Jen trailed off, wanting desperately to take her in her arms. There was an awkward pause between them, Jen spoke first, tentatively, she asked, "May I have a hug?"

Tilly nodded and moved slowly into her inviting arms, sliding hers around Jen's waist, she buried her face in her hair.

"I hate it when we argue..." Tilly said against her neck. Jen stroked the back of her head, running her fingers through her short red hair.

"I know, me too..." Jen whispered back. Jen kissed her as they held each other a moment.

"Can we put it behind us so I can steal you away?" Jen asked earnestly. Feeling a little lighter, Tilly let Jen take her hand. "Where to?" Tilly asked. Jen, glad to see a curious sparkle return to Tilly's eyes, smiled secretively.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Jen grabbed her bag and looped it over her shoulder and beckoned Tilly along. She danced excitedly around her, and within minutes had Tilly laughing again. The sun's delicate rays warmed the air as Jen wrapped her arm around Tilly's shoulders, stealing a kiss as they walked on.

...

"My God Jen, are we there yet?" Tilly complained. They had been walking steadily on an incline for over twenty minutes. She was starting to get winded and hungry.

"Just a little further...oh wait!" Jen exclaimed. She turned to Tilly quickly and stopped her..."okay, now you have to close your eyes and promise not to look!" Tilly groaned, but squeezed her eyes shut nonetheless. Jen folded her hand into the crook of her arm and led her a ways up the trail, to an opening. Jen positioned her.

"Alright, you can open your eyes..."

Tilly did and gripped Jen's arm, as they were practically teetering on the edge of a cliff.

"Whoa! We're so high up! I never knew this hill brought us so far up!"

Jen vibrated with excitement, "Isn't it beautiful? That's the whole of the Oaks down below."

Tilly scanned the horizon, the town spread as far as the eye could see, the bright sun shimmering off rooftops. It was an extraordinary view.

"Hmm, it is rather lovely." Tilly said lightly.

"You're not impressed?"

"Sort of like sightseeing...it's okay I guess"

"Fine you, put a damper on my surprise!" Jen said as she playfully batted her arm.

She continued on. "You can see all the town." She pointed to the right. "See Sixth Form, that cluster of buildings down there?"

Tilly squinted, "uh huh, I see them...sooo?"

Jen turned slightly and pointed 90 degrees to the left. "See the big green area and that patch of buildings there?"

Tilly squinted harder. "I think so...and?" Tilly said, furrowing her brows and looking at Jen as if to say 'so what'?

"That's Huxley Green Collegiate...that's where you can come visit me once College starts..."

Tilly's face dropped in surprise. "Huxley Green? You got it?" Jen nodded in excitement as Tilly leaped into her arms. "Oh God Jen that is good news! I'm so thrilled for you...for us! I was so afraid you were going to tell me you were going to be at Sixth Form..." Tilly didn't finish her thought as Jen kissed her passionately in celebration.

"Yes it's so perfect...I can hardly wait to start!"

"You know you didn't have to bring me all the way up here to tell me the news."

"I know, but then I wouldn't have been able to enjoy surprise number two with you!"

Jen walked a few feet away and picked up her holdall and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm not dragging this big bag with us for nothing you know!"

They made their way to a field, where a sea of golden grasses waved gently in the breeze. Tilly followed Jen as they waded out into the field, finding a nice sunny spot. Jen laid out a blanket, and then spread out a little feast for them both. "Come on lovely, lunch with me," Jen said, patting the blanket next to her. Tilly curled next to her, "My goodness, you certainly have covered all your bases today,"

Jen grinned as she popped a grape into her mouth. "Well, you know how much I _love_ to cover all _your_ bases..."

...

After lunch, as sun beams warmed her face, Jen's eyes followed the curves and twists of the ancient oak tree as it curled and spiraled its way into the endless blue sky. It's twisted limbs seemed to wave towards the Village in the valley below. There was a magnificent pattern in the scaly bark of the ancient tree that caught Jen's artful eyes.

Distracted, she put her pencil down a moment to reach for the underside of her knee. Her bracelets jingled as she chased an intense itch, aggravated by the woolly blanket beneath her crossed legs.

She surreptitiously glanced over at Tilly and smiled quietly as she watched her. Her rosy mouth pursed with concentration as she squinted at her sketchbook page, her pencil held in suspense. She glanced up at the scene before her, studying it carefully before her pencil moved again. Crumpled up balls of failed drawings littered the blanket around her.

Their blanket was like a raft, hidden in the sea of tall, yellow grasses as they floated in the middle of the open field. The golden sunshine accented Tilly's rosy cheeks, and the gentle spread of freckles across her nose. A wavy strand of her fiery red hair fell across her brow, but she ignored it as she carefully sketched.

She tried once again to capture the massive oak that crested the hill some meters beyond them. Surrounded by the remnants of a crumbling stone fence, a brilliant carpet of purple and white wild flowers spread underneath the large tree. Beyond the crest of the hill, the town of Hollyoaks lay gleaming.

Smiling happily at their quiet enjoyment of each others company, Jen returned to her own drawing, adding texture and shading.

Tilly broke the quiet as she growled, throwing her pencil down. She closed her book and unceremoniously dropped it face down on the blanket in frustration. She flopped down onto her back, looking up at the sky.

Jen tilted her head in her direction, "What's a matter?" she asked.

"My drawing is hideous!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, let me see it..." Jen chided.

"NO!" Tilly said, irritated. "It's ugly!"

Despite her protests Jen reached for the sketchbook, which Tilly grabbed quickly and pulled from her grasp. Jen flashed her a fiery look.

"How can I help if you won't let me see it?" Jen said indignantly.

"Maybe I don't want you to see it, maybe I don't want your help" she retorted.

"Fine," Jen said, not in the mood to argue. She turned back to her own page.

Tilly huffed. She closed her eyes and laid quietly fuming for several minutes. Jen made drawing look so damn easy. Tilly listened as the dried grasses around them rustled in the breeze. She could hear the faint scratching sounds of Jen's pencil on her page.

Tilly raised her hand to shield her eyes. Under the cover of her arm, she watched Jen. The wind played at the edges of her dark, silky hair. She watched Jen squint at the scene before her, as she gently tapped the end of her pencil against her lip.

Jen had stolen her away to the secluded field, with a mysterious air about their adventure. Suspicious of her motives but curious as well, she had more than willingly followed her. She had expected Jen to open up and share her thoughts directly but was surprised with the creative way in which she told her the news of her new position with Huxley Green. She surprised her one more time, after lunch, when she pulled out two sketchbooks from her bag. She was truly touched. She had asked Jen ages ago to spend time drawing, something she had wanted to explore and improve on for a while. It had been Jen who had discovered this beautiful, secluded place for them.

Without looking at her, Jen lowered her hand, her bracelets jingled sweetly as she gave Tilly's calf a gentle squeeze. Jen's touch on her leg lightened her mood instantly. The corner of her lip curled ever so slightly with a little smile. Such were the little things Jen would do. Little, caring things, that just made her love her even more, and made her forget how annoyed she had been with her the day before. Jen's mood had definitely shifted since the day before, filling Tilly with hope. She had secretly been dreading the start of College, afraid of being disappointed, afraid of a break-up due to Jen's ambitious career pursuits. Everything had changed, and for the better.

Tilly pushed herself up, picking up the sketchbook, she flipped it open.

"Here," she said pouting, "it's a lost cause."

Glancing at her grumpy face, Jen took it from her and studied the drawing carefully. A few stumbles and smudged lines, but the basics of a potentially elegant drawing were clearly there. Jen was amazed. Tilly really had no idea how good she was.

Jen shook her head. "It's not ugly at all, you're much too hard on yourself." Jen commented. "I think you should keep going."

"And you're just being nice, either that or you're blind!" Tilly glanced over at Jen's carefully detailed, graceful sketch. The colouring from her pencils was absolutely beautiful.

"Look at yours! It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"You can't compare!" Jen argued. "I've drawn for ages! It's practice practice and more practice, besides, comparison is a killer of all joy! So come on, try again!"

Tilly sighed, "No, I'm giving up for now."

"Well, I like your drawing," Jen encouraged, "why don't you let me help you if you're struggling?"

Tilly rolled her eyes in frustration, reluctantly taking up her pencil and pad once again. She turned to a fresh page. Her shoulders drooped.

"So, now what?" Tilly said, trying not to sound defeated as she tucked her escaped fringe behind her ear, looking at Jen balefully.

Jen smiled as she laid her sketchbook and pencils down. She shuffled over and snuggled in next to her. She leaned her chin on Tilly's shoulder and gently placed her hand over hers, guiding her.

"Blur your eyes and try to break the area you're looking at into sections. Don't worry too much about colour just yet. Block in..." Jen deftly guided Tilly's hand as she squinted, looking back and forth from the tree to the page.

"Now pay attention to the different landmarks that you just blocked in and adjust as you go. So much about drawing is not just about copying but really seeing what's before you and interpreting with your own style and line of vision...it doesn't need to be perfect."

Jen met Tilly's eyes, and flickered to her mouth, where a goofy grin sat. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

Tilly blushed, "Uhm, not _really_..." She said slowly, leaning her head towards her, "I've forgotten how _sexy_ you are when you get your_ teacher_ face on..."

"_What_ am I going to do with you?" Jen said quietly, eyeing her and blinking, her long, dark lashes framing her hazelnut eyes.

"What do you think?" Tilly said as a playful, seductive grin lit her face. Jen watched her eyes fall longingly to her lips. Jen leaned into Tilly, welcoming her warm mouth onto her own.

"Mmm," Jen murmured, as the sweet succulent flavour of Tilly's lip gloss filled her mouth, "you taste absolutely delicious," she purred. As she looked deeply into her eyes, Jen took the pencil out of Tilly's hand and pushed the sketchbook to the side. She slid her fingers into Tilly's palm, trailing up her forearm, where she pulled her arm around her as she leaned in to capture her lips once again.

Warm and sweet, their mouths slid together, exploring, teasing, and sucking more passionately. Jen scooped her arm around Tilly's waist pulling her towards her. Tilly climbed onto Jen's lap, facing her, she wrapped her legs around her waist. Jen wound her arms around Tilly, hugging her against her. Their lips continued their sensual dance, their bodies coming alive with their touching.

Tilly squeezed Jen's waist with her thighs as she prickled with excitement.

"I thought we were going to wait till tonight..." she said between breathy kisses.

"We are..." Jen said as she sucked on her bottom lip, "we're just having a little kiss."

Tilly murmured, "uh hmm...you say that every time and we..."

"...end up naked?" Jen said, grinning impishly. Tilly pulled back, she held Jen's face between her palms. She looked deeply into her smoldering eyes, golden hazel flecks sparkled in the sunlight. Tilly's gaze fell to her perfect ruby lips, held in suspense, waiting for more. Tilly felt herself being drawn inexorably into their beauty.

"Just one more little kiss won't hurt I suppose..." Tilly whispered as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth onto hers. Their kiss deepened, growing torrid and lustful, Tilly wound her hands in Jen's luscious silky hair. Their bodies pressed against each other, feeding the passion that flared between them. Jen's hands caressed over her soft curves as their lips continued their delicious dance. With both hands Jen stroked up and down Tilly's back. The penetrating heat of Jen's hands as they came to rest on her lower back made Tilly flutter with excitement. Jen felt Tilly quiver and move her hips, pressing herself against her. Jen slid one hand around her behind and down her thigh. She found the edge of her skirt and slowly edged her fingers underneath, inching closer for a more intimate touch.

Tilly caught Jen's hand before she slid too far under her short skirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tilly said, stopping her. Jen looked at her as a devilish grin slid across her face. She quickly slipped her other hand up Tilly's skirt, deftly sliding her fingers under the edge of her panties, where she caressed her behind.

"Nowhere..." Jen replied innocently. Tilly's eyes widened in surprise at her audacity. Jen burst out giggling as Tilly grabbed her offending hand, wrestling her down onto the wooly patchwork blanket.

Tilly held both Jen's wrists pinned above her head as she straddled her across her lap.

"We agreed to wait till tonight...are you going to behave?" Tilly demanded. Jen looked up at her, a bemused smile on her face.

"How can I when you're so cute, and sexy and taste so good," she answered defiantly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tilly murmured, squinting her eyes at her.

Smiling mischievously, Jen said, "Well, now that you have me where you really want me..."

Tilly pursed her lips sternly and said, "I'm calling a truce and for you to promise to slow down and keep those wandering hands of yours to yourself until at least some...what did you call it? 'Wining and dining' has gone on this evening."

"Why Miss Evans," Jen looked at her in mock astonishment,"are you demanding to be romanced?"

Tilly pushed her lip out, "Hmm," Tilly mused,"maybe...how about more like savouring our time together? Besides I'm still angry at you about all the secrecy lately."

"Oh, come on!" Jen protested, "I already explained and shared the news with you!"

A playful smile lit Jen's face. "I think you really just need to kiss me again"

"You're really in no place to bargain..." Tilly said looking down at her.

"if I promise to behave myself?" Jen said hopefully. Jen pushed her hands higher above her head, making Tilly lean down closer to her. She quivered trying to keep her balance.

"...promise...?" Tilly said quietly as she was practically lying on top of her. Before she could answer, Tilly tenderly pressed her lips down on Jen's as she let her wrists go. They shared another searing kiss that left both of them breathless and aching for more.

Released from her hold, Jen cupped Tilly's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. She gazed adoringly at her.

"...I promise...but that also means we have to stop," Jen whispered back, "otherwise, your knickers will be coming off..."

Tilly squirmed, pressing her hips against her more tightly, Jen watched with devilish amusement as Tilly wavered, "If you _really_ wanted you could help me change my mind..."

Jen nodded slowly, "Nope, too late, I promised."

"Maybe I was a little hasty..." Tilly quickly tried to bargain.

"Miss Evans, promises are serious business." Jen teased.

Tilly furrowed her brows, "Even if I say pretty please continue...?"

Jen tilted her face away, "Nope!"

Tilly leaned her head down, pressing her warm, flushed cheek against hers, she whispered in her ear, "please Jen, please me..." She kissed Jen's ear lobe, tracing the tip of her tongue along the edges of her ear. Jen shivered with delight, but she held fast.

"Absolutely not!" she said breathily. Tilly, hearing the waver in her voice, was determined to bend her to her will. She stroked her hand down the length of Jen's body as she engulfed her mouth with her electrifying lips, swirling her tongue in her mouth. Jen moaned and shifted, sliding her thigh between Tilly legs. Tilly gripped her tightly. Overcome with passion, Jen wrapped her arms around her and rolled her onto her back, where they continued their searing kisses. Jen pressed her body against her as she trailed her lips down Tilly's elegant neck. Tilly lay back, her eyes closed in rapture as Jen moved further down, reaching up she began unbuttoning her blouse as she lay feathery kisses along her collarbone. Tilly made throaty noises of pleasure as Jen's warm mouth and tongue slipped between her breasts. Tilly quivered with anticipation, but before she realized what was happening, Jen stopped.

Tilly's eyes opened, looking at her in surprise. Jen gazed down at her wistfully. She found Tilly's hand and slowly put it up to her mouth where she curled her fingers around hers and pressed her lips to her knuckles, kissing her hand.

Tilly watched Jen, thoughtful hesitation seemed to float between them, unspoken. Jen's eyes shimmered golden brown, she tenderly drew her hand to Tilly's cheek, running her fingertips along her face.

"Everything okay?" Tilly asked hesitantly.

Jen said gently, reassuring her. "I promised to slow us down...everything we do seems so _rushed_, so _desperate_...you said you wanted to savour our time together...and honestly, so do I..." Jen trailed off as she looked away, thoughtfully, the features of her face softened, as she tried to find the right words. After a moment's pause, she pressed Tilly's hand against her cheek, closing her eyes.

Tilly watched as a myriad of emotions laced their way across her face, and smiled as a realization shot into her mind.

"Why Miss Gilmore," Tilly said with astonishment,"don't tell me you're getting all soppy and romantic on me now are you?"

A playful smile lit Jen's face as she opened her eyes and blushed. She tossed her head, her fringe catching the breeze. The tousled tendrils of her raven hair fell around her shoulders as she shifted restlessly. Feeling exposed, she blurted out, "Well, what if I am?" she said defiantly, looking away shyly a moment, then flickering back to Tilly's warm ocean eyes.

Tilly chuckled at the irony of it all. She reached up and playfully smoothed her fingers through Jen's hair.

"God, I love you, you'll be the death of me though, all the soggy knickers I'll have to wash!"

Jen burst out laughing as she innocently leaned down to kiss Tilly's cheek. "I love you too, I'll be sure to put you out of your misery..._late_r...and that is a _promise_. However, I draw the line at washing out my girlfriend's sodden panties!"

"And why is that?" Tilly said, less than impressed. Jen chuckled, "Because I would be _way_ too busy _after_ I ripped them off you!"

Tilly shrieked in protest as Jen cackled naughtily nuzzling her neck. Her distraction failed however, as Tilly managed to give her behind a good, firm swat.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Readers, Welcome back! I honestly have to say last week was devastating to watch as Hollyoaks ended Jen and Tilly. I truly fell in love with their story and their characters, despite the complications and tension between them. I'm not even sure why HO would begin their story so beautifully...a story that really had me desperately wanting them to end happy, somehow, somewhere. It broke my heart to see the direction they took, destroying Jen's character and rushing her off (and the blame she took for Esther's suicide still confuses me). After all that, the incremental apology and tear in Tilly's eye wasn't near enough to erase the fact they turned their love into something sordid and perverted. However, after having shed more than a few tears, ranted and raved my displeasure on Facebook and Twitter, in my imagination, care and love will always win, will heal any wrongs, and will resolve any lost integrity. That is why I also love writing this Fan Fiction. Here we truly can 'unleash our imagination' and create the end that we (or I) want to see. Enjoy, and may Jelly live on in our hearts and minds! xx Grifflynn. p.s. As always I love to hear from you, so please leave reviews and/or rants if you need! : )  
_

Chapter 4

As the morning turned into early afternoon, they reluctantly collected their things and left the beautiful field of grasses behind.

They weaved their arms together as they strolled side by side. They chatted as they glided with ease down the hill. They were soon well on their way back to the Folly.

"...and _no,_ I am not biased when I say I think your drawing skills are excellent, quite advanced actually...I think you really underestimate yourself..." Jen insisted.

Tilly frowned, still not convinced. Jen caught her look and continued,

"...have you ever known me to be less than honest, less than _critical_ when it comes to airing my opinion about a piece of art?" Jen peered at her, eyebrow raised.

Tilly suddenly remembered Jen's harsh critique of her painting at her art show. So many months had passed since their first meeting, and Jen's words still tugged at her sense of pride.

Jen saw Tilly's face darken as her chin jutted out at the memory. Reading Tilly's expression, she said, "Need I say more?"

Tilly just grumbled quietly under her breath.

...

Their downhill journey returned them quickly to the Folly, where they bid farewell until later that evening.

"So what are you and Maddie planning?" Jen asked before they parted.

"Well, a quick trip to the shops to get something nice for _our_ visit tonight, if you must know," Tilly teased, squeezing her arm. Tilly said longingly, "Oh, but I haven't seen her in _ages_...she was off in St. Tropes half the summer, lucky sod. A bit of catching up is in order I think..." Tilly paused, seeing a flash of worry in Jen's eyes. "Don't worry silly, there will be no mention of you!" she said, annoyed that Jen would even think she would say anything about them.

"Is there anything I can bring for tonight?" Tilly asked.

Jen nodded, "Nope! Just your beautiful self," she paused a moment, a flirtatious grin playing on her lips, "and well...maybe your toothbrush."

"Uh huh," Tilly nodded slowly, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes looking at Jen suspiciously.

"A toothbrush and _nothing else?_"

Jen just grinned, a mischievous sparkle lit her eyes as she turned, blowing her a kiss as she disappeared down the stone steps and around the corner.

...

...

Surrounded by colourful shopping bags, Maddie lounged on a bench outside the change rooms, flipping through a teen magazine. Her crossed leg bobbed gently, waiting for Tilly to show off her find. The lollipop in her mouth clattered against her teeth as she sucked leisurely.

"Ready for me?" Tilly called out, her voice muffled behind the door.

"I'm ready!" Maddie called out absent-mindedly.

With a flourish Tilly flung the change room door open and sashayed out in front of her. Sun-kissed and radiant, Maddie looked up in surprise from her magazine. Visibly impressed, the lollipop in her mouth almost fell out as her jaw dropped open.

"Tils! That looks absolutely gorgeous on you! I think we've found the winner!"

Maddie tossed her magazine aside as she jumped up, adjusting her candy to the inside of her cheek. She caught Tilly to feel the soft lacy material of the white and green skirt.

"You really think so?" Tilly said enthusiastically, "I mean, it feels really nice," she said as she strained and twisted, trying to catch a glimpse of her behind in the mirror on the door.

Maddie scrunched her nose as she stood back, "_Nice_? That's all? Nice?" Maddie repeated in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Maddie grabbed Tilly's hand and spun her around, the skirt swirled beautifully around her thighs. Tilly blushed..."well, alright then, I'll admit it, I feel _sexy_!"

"That's more like it Tils, honestly, even I would go gay for you in that dress!" Tilly's head whipped around as she gave Maddie a look. Maddie playfully met her gaze, raising her eyebrow, she made a clicking sound as she looked her up and down.

Tilly shook her head in disbelief, "Sometimes Maddie, I wonder about you..."

Maddie scooted over and swept her arm around her waist turning them towards the large mirror on the change room door. "Just know you've got this Sun Goddess' seal of approval...and besides, we would totally make the-hottest-couple-on-the-plan-et" Maddie said with emphasis. Tilly rolled her eyes. A mischievous grin curled across Maddie's lips as she teased, "but I know you're totally not ready for me!"

"All right you," Tilly said furrowing her brows as she gently pushed her away, "get away from me before you blind me with that big blonde head of yours!"

Maddie sauntered away chuckling. She turned, just in time for Tilly to see her point her lollipop at her and mouth the words...'_not ready for me.'_

"Oh, for heaven's sake Maddie," Tilly mumbled as she turned away, a deep scarlet blush running hotly up her neck. She locked herself in her change room.

She carefully undressed and delicately hung the skirt on the wall. Her dimples danced as she couldn't help but smile. _Just wait till Jen sees me in this._

...

"So where exactly are you going tonight looking so gorgeous?" asked Maddie.

Without missing a beat, Tilly let out a light laugh, "Oh, nowhere really, just an extended family thing...might as well go looking decent."

"Well, let me know if you pick up any hotties!" Maddie said. Tilly flashed her a nervous smile.

They made their way to the check out, and as Tilly reached for her wallet, Maddie quickly pulled out a credit card and handed it to the cashier. "Got it covered!"

Tilly thought for a moment whether to accept Maddie's generosity. Maddie saw her hesitation.

"Come on Tils...from mine to yours," she pressed.

Tilly shrugged, "All right then, twist my arm...thanks Mummy Morrison!"

Maddie winked as she gave her a rascally grin.

...

With a nervous flutter in her belly and a spring in her step, Tilly made her way to Jen's.

She looked behind her and up and down the street, hoping no one she knew would spot her.

She took a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves. Relief washed over her as she slipped inside the entrance hall to Jen's place. As she raised her hand to gently knock, the door flew open. Jen grabbed her and scuttled her inside.

"No one saw you come here did they?" Jen asked urgently, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Jesus Jen!" Tilly snapped, "you know I'm always careful!"

Jen took a deep breath. Tilly watched the wild look in her eyes subside as she collected herself. She blushed, embarrassed, "sorry, a bit paranoid...too much time to think...come in and..." Jen trailed off as she stopped to gawk at Tilly as she took off her jacket. She was wearing the silky green and white dress bought that afternoon with Maddie.

"You look absolutely stunning," Jen breathed as she reached out and ran her hands down Tilly's arms as she looked at her.

"Your shopping trip with Maddie obviously went well?" she asked.

Tilly smiled with satisfaction as she slid her arms around Jen's neck. "Yes, I'll say, Maddie helped me pick this out." Jen slipped her arms around Tilly's waist.

"Ooo, that Maddie's got a good eye!" Jen crooned, as she pulled her closer.

Tilly raised an eyebrow, "Come on, it wasn't all her, I did see it first."

"Of course," Jen answered, her eyes closing as she pulled her in for a steamy kiss.

Smiling, she pulled away, "Meet me in the kitchen."

As she kicked her shoes off, Tilly watched Jen tip toe playfully across the room. The kitchen in Diane's house was only meters away from the door.

Tilly's eyes followed a barefoot Jen, looking stunning in a dark red sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knee. Her silky hair was pulled up, exposing her beautiful neck.

Tilly's feet padded quietly on the floor as she followed after Jen. She looked around nervously.

"Feels so weird being here, like Sinead or Diane are going to pop out from around the corner any second!"

Jen grimaced. "woo, perish the thought!" she said, slipping on an apron as she turned to stir a pot on the stove. Tilly smiled mischievously as she slid up behind her, kissing the back of her neck. Nuzzling her from behind, she slid her arms around Jen's waist, her hands stroking over her stomach, and down around her behind. "Oi, who needs to be told to behave now?" Jen protested, as she wriggled.

"Your apron does say 'kiss the cook,' "Tilly crooned in her ear, "Are you going to be my very own domestic goddess tonight?"

Jen let out a little laugh, swaying with her, she tilted her head, enjoying Tilly's feathery kisses down her neck. "Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up too high, however, at least I can feed you well enough...are you hungry?"

"Whatever you're making smells so good!"

"I'm making my world-famous Shepherd's Pie..."

"Shepherd's pie? Did you forget I'm a..."

"Vegetarian! NO I did not!" Jen turned in her arms to face her. She gently walked Tilly backwards and pressed her up against the counter behind her. "I made world-famous _vegetarian_ Shepherd's pie!"

"Ooo...world-famous, eh? I'm impressed!" Tilly purred with delight. Jen pecked her quickly on the lips.

"I knew you'd be pleased..._now_..." Jen's face turned serious as she held up her spatula. "Don't move, and nobody gets hurt!"

Tilly watched Jen turn, pull open the oven and quickly slide the pie into it. The burst of heat quickly subsided as she pushed the door closed. She turned back to Tilly, who stood obediently by the counter.

"All right, on to the next most important thing!" she said excitedly as she flung off her apron.

Tilly giggled at her enthusiasm. Jen reached for a bottle of champagne on the counter behind her.

"Celebration is definitely in order...do you agree?"

"Oh yes!" Tilly responded.

They both screeched as the cork popped loudly, flying across the room. It ricocheted off the ceiling and clattered loudly in the corner. "Oh shit!" Jen exclaimed, laughing hysterically, "don't let me forget to find that later or Diane will surely find it and have my head!" Tilly doubled over, laughing hysterically with her.

Jen finally contained herself well enough, pouring them both a fizzing glass. Interlocking arms, Tilly said, "To my gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend who will surely take Huxley Green by storm with her many talents!"

"Aw sweet..." Jen looked at her adoringly, "Thank you!"

As they both sipped their champagne, Jen smiled secretively as she untangled her arm from Tilly's. Tilly watched with curiosity as Jen put her glass down and picked up a long lighter and moved around the room, lighting a variety of candles spread throughout. Before long, Jen dimmed the lights and flicked on the stereo. The soft warm glow of candle light filled the room, and music played softly in the background.

Jen returned to where Tilly was standing and took the glass of bubbly out of her hand, putting it down on the kitchen table. Tilly looked at Jen's face eagerly, not sure what to expect. Jen's face mesmerized her, she seemed even more beautiful in the glow of the candlelight.

Jen looked deeply into her eyes and reached for her hand, weaving their fingers together she drew Tilly to her, wrapping her arm around Tilly's waist, holding her gently.

She placed Tilly's other hand on her shoulder as she slowly and deliberately pressed her cheek to hers. She whispered in her ear, "Dance with me?"

Tilly let Jen guide her to the middle of the room, their bodies melting together as Jen's strong arms softly slipped around her waist. They gently swayed to the slow beat of the music. Tilly slid both her arms around Jen's shoulders, their cheeks held gently against the others. Eyes closed, they lost themselves in the sweet perfume and warm sensations of each other, their hearts beating in time with the glow of their love.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers, I know, _I know_! Way too long since my last chapter. Just writing when I can...Enjoy! xx p.s. Oh how I miss Jen and Tilly! You too?  
**

The soft beat of the music held Jen and Tilly as they swayed together. The candles flickered, filling the room with golden light. Even as the song ended, they continued their dance, melting into each other. Their dance became a sensual, deep embrace. Tilly snuggled her face against Jen's shoulder as she stroked the back of her neck. Jen's arms surrounded Tilly, pulling her in even closer. They stayed this way for several minutes, lost in the sensual feel of their bodies, lost in the sensual comfort of their love.

It wasn't until the timer on the oven went off that they descended from their trance.

Reluctantly, Jen gently shifted, kissing Tilly's cheek. She whispered in her ear.

"Ready for world-famous Shepherd's pie?"

Tilly mumbled as she moved to press her lips against Jen's. Jen reciprocated, the beautiful soft warmth of Tilly's luscious lips was too tempting, as was the feel of her soft curves under her touch.

"I suppose," Tilly said, as she reluctantly broke away from their kiss,"it won't be world-famous Shepherd's Pie if it's burnt."

Jen just smiled and led Tilly to the kitchen table, where she pulled a chair out for her to sit. She gave her shoulders a warm squeeze as she went to the oven to pull out the pie, serve up a colourful mixed green salad, and top up her champagne glass.

As they sat together, a hungry silence filled the room as they devoured supper. It was several minutes before Jen asked, "What do you think? Any good?" She took a leisurely sip of her champagne as she eyed Tilly, mouth full, entirely enjoying Jen's cooking.

Tilly politely held her hand to cover her mouth as she muffled, "bloody marvelous!" she said, looking at Jen with wide eyes.

Jen chuckled, and reached out to stroke her arm with delight.

Empty plates before them, Tilly swallowed her last bite. She felt stuffed to the brim.

"World famous, I thought you were kidding! What do you have in there?" Tilly exclaimed as she lifted her napkin to wipe her mouth.

Jen shrugged, and said nonchalantly, "oh, you know, a bit of this, a bit of that, a little sugar and spice and every thing nice..."

"Honestly!" Tilly said, rubbing her belly, "remind me to marry you!" Jen did a double take as she looked at her with surprise. She burst out, "Oh I will!"

They both giggled. A joyful silence fell between them, as a pensive look crossed Tilly's face. Tilly thoughtfully pushed her plate to the side as she took Jen's hand, stroking her fingers. Jen looked at her quizzically. She could see something was on her mind.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to take away from celebrating your new job and everything, but I wanted to share something rather important with you."

Jen leaned towards her, "Of course! Tonight is not just about me, it's for us!"

Tilly chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. She pulled herself a little taller in her seat, as Jen waited, watching her with suspense.

"Well, I hadn't decided until today, but with your help I think I'm set on changing my Major at College."

"Oh!" Jen said with surprise,"but Medicine? the Sciences?"

Tilly hesitated, her face twisted slightly,"It's just that, I think I'm bored with it all. The Sciences, the studying, pleasing Mummy and Daddy..." Tilly squirmed with discomfort.

She hadn't realized until that moment, how difficult and challenging this decision would be. How very well she could be changing her entire future, the predicted path towards Cambridge. The unease she felt at taking a different course than what others, especially her Mum and Dad, expected of her. And that, she suddenly realized, was the problem. The expected, the predicted, the pleasing good girl. She prickled with annoyance. It was her future, yet she'd allowed herself to be influenced in a direction that was not her heart's calling.

"I'm changing my Major to Art!" she said abruptly.

Jen's jaw dropped slightly, "But Tilly, are you sure?"

"You said it Jen, I underestimate what I'm capable of...I'm tired of it. Pursuing something when my heart's not really in it."

"But Art Tilly? That's _my_ area, what about Literature? Drama? Psychology? I don't want you to choose Art because of me!"

Tilly grit her teeth angrily. "This isn't about you Jen!"

"Isn't it?" Jen said, studying her face. Despite knowing she'd piqued her anger, she had to ask, she had to challenge her. Love was a beautiful thing, but could be blind and rash too.

Jen held Tilly's fiery gaze, "Why do think I organized the Art Show last April?" Tilly fired at her.

"I don't know, tell me why?" Jen asked, goading her on. Tilly looked at Jen with disbelief. She couldn't believe Jen was asking such a question, wasn't it obvious to her? How many times had they discussed art and creative things? How many times had she felt herself light up bantering back and forth?

"Because I _bloody love art_, I always have, but was never told by anyone I was any good at it, and I was always discouraged against it...until today. Until you encouraged me with my drawing."

"But Tilly..." Jen trailed off, "are you absolutely sure you want to go in this direction, for _you_? And would you have if I wasn't here? If we weren't together?"

Jen's doubt and questions came like a slap. She had expected Jen to be happy, encouraging like she had been that afternoon. Tilly could barely breathe she was so upset. She pushed her chair back hastily and stood up. "Forget it, forget I ever said anything," Tilly's voice quivered. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she quickly turned, and rushed towards the door. She felt betrayed. She fumbled for her bag, blinded by her tears, she struggled to find her shoes.

"Tilly! _Please_ wait..." Jen said, running behind her, her tone ripe with apology. Jen caught Tilly by her shoulders as she flailed, desperately trying to find the door, her tears a torrent, streaming down her face. Tilly fought against Jen half-heartedly, embarrassed by her outburst, at the tears that refused to stop. She didn't want her to see her upset, her disappointment at Jen's lack of trust and support. At feeling entirely foolish.

Jen held her tightly, "_Please_ Tilly, wait, don't go, _please_ don't leave like this..." Jen begged, her voice quivering as her own emotions welled inside her.

Tilly pushed out angrily, "What's the point Jen? You lied, you're just like everyone else, I thought you'd be different, I thought you of all people would understand..." Tilly's voice cracked. She couldn't hold back the flood of emotion, in vain she struggled again, but Jen gripped her tightly, catching her as she sobbed.

Jen held her as she hoarsely whispered in her ear, "Tilly I'm sorry I doubted you, but I had to ask, I had to challenge you on this..." Jen said earnestly. Jen held Tilly's teary face in her hands, her eyes a sea of compassion. "Don't think I don't know what a huge decision this is...your parents, Mr. Keeler, all your other teachers...you have to be absolutely sure, otherwise the bastards _will_ grind you down...believe me..."

"Why should I?" Tilly growled from between her quivering lips.

"Because I had to go through the same decision, the same resistance...because you have to be ready to fight for what you want, to fight for the direction your heart wants to take you!"

Tilly stood still, trembling, then collapsed with relief against Jen as a fresh flood of emotion gripped her. She let Jen's words sink in. She knew. She did understand. It was all she needed to hear.

...

The dirty dishes dried and grew crusty as Jen and Tilly sat together on the couch. A balled up tissue in Tilly's hand, flimsy and sodden as Jen and her chatted more about her decision.

Her heart leapt with hope and determination as Jen shared her own struggles, how her parents disapproved of her decision to pursue her studies in Art at every turn. Practically disowning her, unwilling to understand her decision, even more so when she also shared her sexual orientation. It was a heartbreaking emotional chasm that remained unhealed.

"If it weren't for my Gran..." Jen shook her head, tears shining in her own eyes, "she was the one person that was always there for me, I wouldn't be where I am today..." Jen looked up, smiling into Tilly's heartfelt gaze.

Tilly reached for Jen's hand with both of hers, holding and stroking her palm, her fingers. She traced her finger over Jen's beautiful ivory ring, inscribed with the word 'love' around it.

"Thank you...thank you for sharing your story with me. It really means all the world._ You_...mean...all the world to me." Tilly eyes flickered upwards to meet Jen's soulful gaze. Jen responded by circling her with her arms. Tilly moved in closer, feeling the warmth and protection of her embrace.

"If this is the direction you're determined to take Tilly, I'm behind you one hundred percent!" Jen reassured her. Unknown to Tilly, Tilly's words echoed inside Jen's head..._All the world...you are all the world to me too, _Jen thought to herself.

Jen's arms instinctively tightened more firmly around Tilly. Now if only the small spiraling finger of worry in her belly would just go away.

...

With the television buzzing and flashing, a warm and sleepy Jen startled herself awake as her head bobbed. She was laying on her back, pillows under her shoulders propping her up. Her and Tilly lay entwined on the small sofa, cuddling each other as they watched a DVD Jen had popped into the player earlier, after their heartfelt discussion. Jen couldn't help but brim with pride and admiration at Tilly's fiery determination to shape and mold her own future. Jen had some influence on her decision, but one which was only positive, and helpful in determining a direction Tilly had contemplated well before Jen had ever showed up on the scene.

Distracted, Jen's thoughts were interrupted by the uncomfortable pull of her crumpled dress that had ridden up her thighs from the tight fit of her and Tilly on the sofa. She craned her neck to look down at Tilly's sleeping face. Tilly had lain herself between her legs and was resting her head on her chest. Her perfectly formed rosy lips were parted slightly as her breath moved evenly in and out. Jen studied her young lover's face. In awe, she drank in her perfect features. Her flawless skin, fine like porcelain. Her delicate lashes, a deep auburn, veiled her ocean blue eyes that flickered quietly behind her lids. She was dreaming. Jen smiled gently, also noticing Tilly's hand placed delicately over her breast.

Exhausted from food, champagne and her emotional outburst, Tilly had fallen asleep on her. Jen watched her, letting the waves of love and lust build at the sight and feel of her. Unexpectantly, a sudden shock of realization bolted through her, the finger of worry in her belly leaped and writhed inside her, this time stronger, almost sickening.

Jen blinked, trying to clear her head, trying not to listen to the screaming realization battling inside of her. She looked again at Tilly's angelic, young face, sleeping so placidly on her. Her _young_ face. However she tried to suppress the nagging voice, it railed up, ugly, doubting and vile.

_Oh my god, oh my fucking God, I'm in love with a 17 year old...a teenager. Oh my fucking God! How? Why? Why my former student?_

Jen froze, feeling for the first time, a horrific wave of guilt. _Oh my God! I'm a teacher, and I'm so stupidly in love with her I don't know what to do!_

It was at this precise moment of silent panic that Tilly stirred. Waking half in and half out of her dream, she stretched and gently squeezed Jen's breast that lay beneath her hand. Her eyes were still closed, a sleepy grin curled across her lips hearing Jen inhale sharply at her touch.

"When are you taking me to bed?" she asked, pulling herself up to engulf Jen's mouth before Jen could answer. Her hand caressed down Jen's body, trailing down her leg where she deftly slid her hand to the inside of Jen's soft inner thigh, her fingers tracing little circles.

"Hmmm?" Tilly asked,"I've waited all day to have you..." she said both girlish and husky at the same time.

Jen was struck mute, momentarily overcome by the bolt of molten passion that surged through her. She wanted her. She wanted her so much, so intensely, every plaguing doubt was instantly silenced.

Jen slid her hands down her, her love of touching her was overpowering. How she wanted her. She was breathless with wanting her. Even as she had watched her youthful beauty in her slumber, even as the voices of doubt and guilt rocked her, she wanted to wake her. Feel her delicate soft skin in her hands, to kiss and lick every part of her. To feel the fiery liquid warmth of her mouth on her. To taste her. To hear the sound of her. She felt consumed. She _was_ consumed.

She inhaled sharply again, as Tilly stroked her thigh, her eyes open now, gazing intently at her. Jen's lust pounded through her veins, every nerve like fire coming alive. How she wanted Tilly on her, in her, around her. Her delicate, beautiful 17-year-old _woman_.

Jen pressed her lips hungrily to Tilly's, their tongues dancing together. Heated and smoldering with her longing, hoarse and breathy she said, "Now, right now."


	6. Chapter 6

As Jen blew out the last of the candles, the dark velvet of the night surrounded her. Her senses heightened, it was only a moment before Tilly's presence was behind her, engulfing her in its warm sweetness. Tilly's arms slipped around her waist, turning her, her warm lips finding hers. As she kissed her, Tilly reached up and slid the tie out of Jen's hair. Her hair fell with a bounce around her shoulders, its allure too much for Tilly to resist. Even in the darkened room, she eased her fingers through the dark chocolate tendrils, loving the silky feel of it.

They danced towards Jen's bedroom, but the tone of their steps this time was more of a feverish wrestle than an actual dance.

Jen let the power of her love take her, as Tilly's hot liquid mouth took her now. Just as her searching hands grabbed and pulled at her clothes until there was nothing but a silky heap of unzipped fabric trailing behind them on the floor.

But like a persistent buzz inside her head, Jen could feel her panic simmer and boil like an untended pot. Then Tilly's touch would bring her back, and like steam evaporating, her worry disappeared as her attention was pulled dramatically back to Tilly's glinting, mischievous eyes that in the moment, searched her own.

"Where have you gone again?"

"Nowhere." Jen said breathily as she grabbed Tilly's head, finding her soft mouth again.

They paused for a brief tussle outside Jen's door as Tilly assertively pinned her against the wall, unclasping her pretty lacy bra, slipping it off her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor as her palms slipped around her breasts, cradling their fleshy softness, her tongue grazing the delicate skin along her collarbone. Jen quivered under her touch, she reached for Tilly's head, kissing her fiercely. She pulled her into her room, this time Tilly's satiny dress falling at their feet as Jen danced her backwards.

The Moon broke the welcoming mystery of her darkened bedroom. Its silvery light poured in the window and spilled upon the bed. Jen lay Tilly down, drenching the lovers in beams of shimmering white, their limbs an erotic tangle of illuminated passion.

Their warm, deep kisses stoked the wet ache inside both of them. Tilly dragged her nails down Jen's back, making her shiver with pleasure.

Jen's fingers played over Tilly's hot, velvet skin, writing exquisite poetry. She brushed her lips down her neck, heated words slipping from her mouth, "_I want you so much..._"

Tilly slid her hands up Jen's back to wind her fingers through her luscious raven hair. As Jen moved down her body, she pulled, guiding her back to the warm liquid silk of her mouth.

As their lips and tongues swirled together in heated passion, Jen reached down and lightly raked her nails along the outside of Tilly's thigh, making her gasp and squirm beneath her. Jen smirked naughtily as she caught her tongue in her mouth, repeating the motion, feeling Tilly arch and inhale sharply as bolts of pleasure surged through her. In a blink Jen twisted her finger through the edge of Tilly's panties and slowly worked them down her thighs. Tilly bent her legs to aid in their removal, only to quickly catch Jen's hair again and pull her back on top of her. Jen's fingers continued their exquisite dance, her warm silky lips and tongue following behind, sweet strawberry kisses touched her, tasted her. Her fingers circled and slid down her side, across her belly and found their way between her thighs. Prickling with arousal at her find, she lowered her head, her lips hot against her ear, she purred, "I love it when you're so_ wet_..."

"_AAAAhhhhh_" was Tilly's breathy response, involuntarily clenching Jen's hair tighter between her fingers.

Jen's heart quickened in excitement as Tilly kept a firm grip on her hair as she trembled with each tender stroke, each intimate caress.

"Don't stop..._oh God Jen, please don't stop_!" Tilly gasped.

And stop she didn't.

Only after she had caressed and soothed and kissed every sacred part of her and tumbled her not once, but three times into ecstasy, did she look up from between her thighs.

Panting with excitement, Jen's ears rang with lustful delight, partially deafened by Tilly's arousing screams that seemed to grow louder in both pitch and volume with each successive orgasm. Jen leaned her cheek against her thigh, savouring the sweet salt taste of her as she peered up at her beautiful, ginger haired lover over the divine landscape of her body. She glimpsed her face, a picture of delirious contented bliss, aglow in the light of the moon. Her perfect mouth slightly parted, her face flushed from her passionate release.

Jen watched enthralled, as Tilly visibly seemed to sink deeper into the rumpled sheets. Her arms lay beside her head, strewn across her pillow where she had dropped them, shaky still from the intense grip she had on the spindles of the headboard above her head only moments before.

Jen's heart beat like thunder in her chest, the delicious ache of her love swept through her. It took her a moment to move again at the sheer joy of witnessing her in such a state.

Jen lovingly kissed the inside of her thigh, before she pushed herself up on all fours to slowly climb up between her young lover's lean legs, planting little kisses along the way. She landed lightly on top of her just in time for Tilly to turn her face to meet her moist, soggy kiss.

"Ergh" Tilly muffled, pulling away. She reached up with a rubbery hand to hold Jen's face as she pulled a corner of the sheet over. She mopped off her mouth and chin chastising her, "Someone needs to wipe her mouth after eating thank you very much..."

Jen chuckled naughtily as she dove her face down to nuzzle Tilly's neck making her squirm and shriek, "Stop! you're cold and slimy!" Jen laughed harder, "Complaints already from the Madam! My goodness, next time I won't try so hard, got a proper kink in my neck pleasing you!"

Tilly burst out giggling, "Pardon me...I wouldn't have it any other way!" She shrieked again as Jen tickled her, quickly wailing in protest for Jen to stop, unable to fight back in her post orgasmic weakened state.

Catching her breath, she held Jen's face in her hands, "Your such a twat sometimes, but God how I love you!"

"Hmm, well I love you more!" she answered saucily, interrupting Tilly's huffy scowl with a juicy kiss and a giggle as she pulled her in for a warm cuddle.

...

Jen counted on her fingers and looked sideways at the clock again. She was _sure_ her journey to the loo and a trip to the kitchen for a big glass of water hadn't taken _that_ long.

She was perched on the corner of the bed, sipping her glass, well, really sipping Tilly's glass, for she was the one who asked for a drink. She gazed at Tilly in the glow of her bedside lamp. She was diagonally sprawled across the bed, on her stomach. Her hair a tousled nest of auburn, her gorgeous back and behind peeking out from the edge of the sheet. A truly beautiful, living, breathing work of art.

At the moment, however, she was a very fast asleep work of art. Jen sipped, quietly trying to manage the aching restlessness in her own body.

Jen's brows furrowed as she decided what to do. Wake her, or not wake her? Move her or not move her? Her gaze lingered over her perfectly formed behind, and found her thoughts wandering. Her body prickled with arousal thinking about kissing up her back and having her way with her to ease the seething ache between her legs.

_Hmm. No, that surely would not be proper at all_, she blushed.

Quenched of her thirst, she placed her glass down and slipped out of the light robe she had flung around her. Still unsure of what to do, she tentatively reached out and lifted Tilly's wrist and let go. It flopped with an audibly thump back onto the bed. She ventured closer and gently rolled Tilly over to make room for herself, surprised at how easily she could move her. She managed to find space and drape Tilly across her. A bit of an awkward cuddle, but better than the floor next to her. She gazed incredulous. Tilly hadn't moved or stirred one muscle.

_Excellent,_ she mumbled to herself, _you've done it now Gilmore, you put her in a coma!_

She smiled to herself and her own silly sense of humour. She pulled the sheet up around them and ran her fingers through Tilly's messy hair, tracing her finger down her freckled cheek. Her heart felt like it would burst with the warm pulse of love that surged through her.

_How on earth can this be wrong? How can this love I feel be wrong? Is love ever wrong?_

No answer came to her, only Tilly's soothing warmth seeped into her, making her drowsy, and before she even realized, she too, drifted, falling into a restless sleep.

...

The house was quiet except for the gentle tick of dew as it pooled and dripped off the eaves. Silvery, then darker and star-studded as the moon set, the night marched on slowly, lovingly taking its time.

Jen stirred and moaned luxuriously. What a fantastic dream she was having. Tilly's cool hands caressed down her body. Fingers and then palm slid across her chest, down her soft belly, teasing down her inner thigh, then swirling back to gently massage around her breasts. Jen sighed deeply, letting her thighs fall open invitingly, as Tilly's soothing hand traveled in circles around her waist, venturing between her legs, fingers lacing through her wet. She smiled with delight as she woke, realizing it was not a dream at all as Tilly grumbled in her ear, "I can't _believe_ you let me fall asleep!"

"Ohm but you were so tired baby..." she mumbled. She stretched again under Tilly's caressing hand, breathing deeply at the lovely sensations coursing through her. Jen reached for Tilly winding her arms around her, her hands tender over her soft curves. She pulled her closely against her, laying sensual kisses along her neck.

"Jen," Tilly breathed, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"_Oh Tilly_," was all Jen could say as their mouths met in a steamy kiss.

Tilly kissed her lustfully, her cool, minty fresh mouth sweet against her own.

"No fair, what did you do, get all brushed and washed when I wasn't looking?" Jen pouted, amused to find a very bright-eyed Tilly looking down at her as she cracked her sleepy eyes open to look up at her.

Tilly didn't answer as a seductive grin pulled at the corner of her rosy lips. Jen suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and caught her breath sharply, her lips quivered as she gripped Tilly even more tightly. She writhed in pleasure, gasping from the sensual movement of Tilly's fingers.

With noises of murmured pleasure rumbling in her throat, Jen rode every sensation, every delicious caress. She welcomed every searching kiss, as she held on to Tilly, letting Tilly take her in and out of the most intense throbbing waves of sensual delight. Tilly made love to her with every fibre of her being, moving over her, lips and tongue touching her, hands caressing her, using her entire body to massage and tease her. Tilly hesitated a moment, hovering over her. Their eyes met, Jen wondered why Tilly had stopped.

"Is there anything you want me to do to you...?" Tilly offered shyly, her voice barely above a whisper.

In earnest, Jen's hazelnut eyes gazed deeply into Tilly's shimmering blues. In contemplation, her fingers traced down Tilly's cheek, her eyes followed her thumb as it stroked tenderly across her bottom lip. Blazing with adoration, Jen's eyes found their way back to Tilly's patient, waiting gaze.

"_Just love me_..." was all she whispered back.

...

She truly didn't want to move. No, she actually couldn't. She was thoroughly immobilized. After the misdemeanor of not waking her earlier, Tilly, determined to torture her with pleasure, had succeeded.

Jen lay among the damp, wrinkled sheets, flushed, sodden and spent. She dared not move, not wanting to disturb the exquisite afterglow that coursed through her sweaty body.

Tilly curled beside her, tucking a pillow under her arm, she leaned her head against her hand, watching her. She smoothed a strand of Jen's hair away from her face, a very broad self-satisfied grin stretched across her beautiful mouth.

Jen squinted at her with amusement. "What's with that big grin on your face?"

"You screamed louder," Tilly teased.

Jen's eyes widened, her mouth fell open in astonishment. "I did not!" she hoarsely squeaked in protest. Clearing her throat she said in a gravely voice, "Listen here Miss Evans, we both know you are the true screamer in this relationship!"

"No I'm not...not anymore" Tilly grinned impishly as she leaned towards her to nuzzle her ear.

Jen growled, feigning displeasure. "Now if I could actually move I would totally wrestle you over it and make you take that accusation back..."

"Aw, spoil sport, too bad you can't...hmm" Tilly crooned in her ear. Tilly felt Jen smile under her kiss. She wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

The soft pillows and duvet wrapped around them like warm clouds. Sleep tugged at the lovers, and as they descended peacefully into its alluring grip, Jen snuggled in behind Tilly, letting her lips tenderly graze along her freckled shoulder. Jen listened to the sweet, gentle sigh that escaped Tilly's lips as she weaved her arm around her. Tilly slid her hand over hers, pressing herself as tightly as possible into contours of her embrace.

Jen inhaled deeply, her scent circulating like a warm river of honey through her body.

Heaven. _That's what this feels like_, Jen thought, as bliss descended and radiated through every cell inside her. It was the only word that could describe how she felt with Tilly. She nuzzled her nose and lips against the back of her neck, enjoying her soft curves pressed against her bare skin. She drifted in this easy field of love.

_Well, almost Heaven, _she mused, as she wavered in her half-sleep.

Time was the enemy. In her mind, she parceled away its niggling intrusion. How swift and steady it moved along. Always reminding her how quickly it liked to clip along. Seconds ticked by seamlessly, dreadfully. With a sense of doom, Jen couldn't deny their secret life, their secret love and all the lies needed to hide and deny them loomed closer.

_Almost, but not quite, _the Heaven she envisioned for them_._

###

White and gold streams of early morning light flickered between the crack in the curtains as Jen woke to the buzz of her mobile. Like a swarm of impatient bees it clattered on her desk. She leapt out of bed to catch it, hoping not to disturb Tilly. She prickled with goosebumps as the cool morning air hit her warm skin. As she shivered, a smile crept across her face as she read her message from Diane:

'_Hey love, Sinead's got the better of me, will be staying another night...you ok?'_

More than okay! Jen enthused, _'Have a lovely time! see you tomorrow'_

Their little place of heaven had been given an extension.

In her excitement, Jen landed on the bed, bouncing over a groaning Tilly.

"Another night! Diane and Sinead won't be back til tomorrow!" she babbled. When Tilly realized what Jen was saying she shrieked, catching Jen by wrapping her long legs around her waist. Giddy with excitement, they covered each other in kisses, playfully rolling around, giggling as they made a knotted mess of the sheets and pillows.

They nestled into each other's arms, languishing in a long luxurious lie in. There really was no reason to get up and go out, since the risk of being seen was too great. They hid under the duvet, cuddling and talking for hours. Plans, dreams, hopes, wishes. Travel, art, the deep blue sea. They collapsed together in fits of laughter as they played. They wallowed in their precious time together, where tender touches and adoring looks lead to long, sensual kisses. They made exquisite poetry on each other's silken bodies, exploring each other with fascination. Flushed and heated, they tumbled together in the exquisite beauty of their love. Deep with the breath of sensuality, their aching moans of ecstasy filled them full, but only in one way.

They fell asleep in each others arms, but the growing hollow in their stomachs interrupted their restful nap. The ravenous pair made their way to the kitchen in search of sustenance. Jen pulled a cheesecake out of the fridge, the dessert untouched from last night's dinner. They dug in hungrily, dueling forks. Jen couldn't help but interrupt Tilly with a flirtatious fit of kissing and touching. As one thing led to another, no piece of furniture was safe from their sapphic lust. They mauled each other on the kitchen table, dashing the salt and pepper shakers to the floor. The living room and sofa were their next landing-place, until Tilly, pushing Jen down in a passionate wrestle, knocked a side lamp over. To Jen's horror it tumbled loudly to the floor, smashing.

Hysterical, Jen shrieked for a time out as she grabbed a dust pan and broom to carefully sweep up the pieces.

"You really are trying to get me into trouble!" she called out from behind the overstuffed arm-chair she had crawled behind.

"Don't forget the cork from last night!" Tilly chimed in, just before she shoveled a huge piece of cake into her mouth. There was no room behind the chair for the both of them, so she returned to devouring the cheese cake. She bounced down on the sofa innocently unaware of her disheveled hair and her slightly askew skimpy pajamas.

Jen peeked at her from behind the chair and watched her with amusement. Sensing Jen's eyes on her, Tilly froze and looked at her guiltily, cheeks full, crumbs on her lips, the last bite poised on her fork. Tilly's eyes quickly darted from Jen's face to the cake hovering on her fork and back again. She shoved it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing as she rose and ran, shrieking as Jen chased her, back up stairs, to tumble together onto the bed.

"Wrecking the place and not even saving the last bite for me!" Jen said, laughing wickedly as Tilly squeaked and bounced beneath her, resisting her as she tried to pin her down on the bed to tickle her. Tilly managed to get the best of her with a move she learned in self-defense class. Jen shrieked as she landed with a thump next to her. She squealed with laughter. Breathing heavily, they collapsed into an exhausted heap.

"Bloody Hell! That was a good move!"Jen said impressed.

They lay side by side, looking at each other. The lingering gaze of love filled their rosy cheeks and their shiny, joy filled eyes.

"_come here you gorgeous thing..._" Jen breathed catching and pulling her in for a long, sensual kiss. Jen's warm lips made Tilly ache with longing. She wanted to live inside their kiss.

Breathless, Tilly reached around Jen and clung on to her t-shirt. She tucked her face against Jen's neck for a moment. "Jen..." Tilly said quietly. "What?" Jen whispered.

Tilly slid her head to press her forehead against Jen's, "I don't want to leave, I don't want to go back...out there." She said wistfully, her eyes flickering towards the window and the wide open world.

A wave of sadness passed over Jen's face. "I know, I don't want to leave our little den of love either..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts, lost in the unfairness, their less than perfect heaven blighted by reality. She peered into Tilly's eyes. Tilly's face clouded slightly as she contemplated the next many long months.

"It's going to be awhile before we can be together again like this isn't it?" Tilly asked quietly, letting the realization sink in.

"Probably...hopefully not too long." Jen tried to sound reassuring, "I'm sure we can come up with something, somewhere safe to meet. But Tilly, remember, nobody can know about us." Tilly nodded seriously, chewing her bottom lip, she said nothing. She hated when Jen gave you that _look_.

"For now," Jen said, stroking her hand up her arm, "we have the rest of the day and a another whole night together, so let's make the best of it..what do you want to do?"

Tilly welcomed the distraction. A grin quickly spread across her rosy mouth, her eyes flickered sharp and blue.

"A lovely hot bath, a nice cuddle in front of the T.V., and what can we eat?" Tilly hummed with anticipation.

Jen asked brightly, "Which one first?"

Tilly's eyes widened, "Food, please!"

"Alright then," Jen said, kissing her quickly, "food it is, good thing too, because I'm starving!"

Tilly flashed her a sly grin. She jumped up, pulling Jen behind her. "My turn to cook!" Jen's brows knitted with fear. Seeing her face, Tilly giggled, "I promise I won't poison you _or_ burn the house down!"

###

A secret life, required the tending to details.

Their forbidden love required cover-up. There was not a moment they could get too comfortable, or careless.

Tilly had only tended to one night. Her thumb poised a moment over her mobile's keyboard, fork lingering in her mouth. She trembled with nervousness. She was going to have to use Maddie as her plan of action. Her parents trusted her, so would never follow-up. The advantage of having Maddie as a mate for so long, was their special understanding. Many a night, Maddie had needed cover, allowing her to secretly visit with Callum, her boyfriend. Tilly had been more than willing to help. Any calls or intrusions from nosy parents were always covered by the other.

This time however, Tilly was loath to forewarn Maddie, in the hopes she could glide under the radar of both her parents and Maddie.

With trepidation, she took a deep breath and began typing.

Jen watched her type quickly. Time away from a doting Mom and Dad required accountability.

"_...having too much fun...staying over for another girlie night with Maddie...love you, T"_

"Done, our appointment is set, care of a little white lie." Tilly said with assurance.

Lulled with false security, they continued on with their evening. Freshly bathed, warm bowls of alfresco pasta in their bellies, they wrapped in a cuddle on the sofa where they held each other tight, lingering and soaking in every precious moment with each other. Their secret was safe for another extraordinary night.

That was the plan anyways, but then again, you never know what might happen when you least expect it.

###

When Maddie Morrison walked down the street people often stopped and stared. She was a picture of beauty, poise and confidence. She beamed, feeling eyes follow her. She smirked in the cool morning air. Those who stared were mere mortals, in awe of her magnificence. And yes, she was magnificent. Her golden hair shone in the light, even without sun to glimmer and reflect off her golden head, she still stunned. She was one girl her peers loved to hate. She was perfect. All too perfect, and worse of all she knew it.

Her saving grace was her generosity, her magnanimity and her fierce, slightly psychotic loyalty to her friends. One would never toy with Maddie and her friends. You would have to answer to her and her vicious cutting anger. With all her poise and grace, she could cut you into little bits with her words and sometimes, actions, all done with a lovely smile on her face.

"Maddie! _Maddie, wait_!" A shrill, desperate voice called out.

Maddie turned to look, her golden hair falling like strands of summer wheat around her shoulders. The morning light caught her eyes, she squinted, shadowing the golden glow of her hazel eyes.

A winded, portly woman trotted up to her, a small paper bag in her hand. "Oh, thank God you stopped!" she said breathing heavily. "I saw you pass the house and wanted to give you this," she fidgeted, her rosy lips pulled at its corners, as she caught an unruly red hair that had sprung out from behind her ear.

Maddie smiled.

"Mrs. Evans, how are you this fine morning?" Maddie chirped politely.

"I'm so glad I caught you...here" she said, pushing a small bag at Maddie. Maddie took the greasy bag tentatively, question marks in her eyes.

"It's some veggie samosas from last night's take out, Tilly's favourite, for you both of course." Mrs. Evans looked around. "Where's Tilly got herself too? Isn't she with you?"

Maddie shrugged, skillfully pausing as she nonchalantly said, "I sent her ahead to the folly to meet George, as it's my turn to bring the coffee," Maddie lied. Her hazel eyes glinted.

"I see, well, make sure she gets them. Wasting away with that silly vegetarian nonsense, you enjoy them too, you look like you need a few pounds on yourself."

Maddie continued to smile, a little awkwardly as the silent pause between them lingered.

Mrs. Evans took her cue.

"Well, give her my love, and tell her it's time to come home and quit taking advantage of you and the good graces of your parents."

"Oh Tilly's no burden at all..." Maddie winked, "Thank you again, Mrs. Evans."

They parted ways. Maddie's eyes narrowed, _How interesting, _she pondered. She slowly made her way down the walk. Once Mrs. Evans had disappeared around a corner, she ditched the greasy little bag of samosas in the bin. Maddie was now thoroughly intrigued.

Tilly...what _are_ you up too? And _more _importantly, what are you hiding from _me_?


End file.
